Black Hole
by LuPeabody1
Summary: Um ultimo relato de Hazel Ainda-Com-Pulmões-Funcionando Grace.


_"Meus olhos estão tão sonolentos... Acho que sou nova, mas me sinto tão cansada"_

Não levou muito tempo para que fosse minha vez. Ou talvez sim. Nos últimos dias, medir o tempo tem se tornado extremamente difícil, como um estado permanente de semi-consciência: Sabe quando você não está adormecido e tampouco está acordado? Aquele momento do dia – ok, para pessoas normais, geralmente da noite – em que se rola na cama esperando até mergulhar verdadeiramente no sono? Em que os minutos parecem horas inteiras?

Eu estava me sentindo assim. Primeiro eu havia atribuído a sensação à morte de Augustus, mas depois... Bem, eu simplesmente soube que meus pulmões estavam se cansando de demonstrar compaixão por mim.

No dia em que fui internada, quero dizer, na verdade, no dia em que _acordei_ e descobri que estava outra vez internada, a Dra. Maria e eu tivemos uma conversa particular. Dessa vez eu sabia que era realmente A Hora e estranhamente eu não consegui sentir nada ao denotar isso.

Esperei que ela saísse da sala – a fim de chamar meus pais – e tive uma conversa de mãe para filhos com eles (meus pulmões): Disse que estava tudo bem, que estava orgulhosa pelo esforço que eles vinham fazendo, que me aturar realmente não deveria ser uma experiência muito motivadora, mas que me sentia definitivamente grata pelo espaço de infinito que haviam me proporcionado.

Eles não me responderam, obviamente. O que era um bom sinal, porque de certo modo significa que não estavam me dando drogas o suficiente, o que, por sua vez, significa que a dor ainda não está tão insuportável como eu sei que ela ficará a medida que os minutos – ou seriam as horas? – me aproximam do fim.

(Desculpem, não era para soar tão dramático. Estava lendo Shakespeare antes da crise que me trouxe para cá).

_"Eu tentei me expressar, mas eu acho tudo isso uma chateação._ _Isso está no meu coração e é uma parte realmente significativa de mim."_

– Como você está se sentindo? – Eu não abri os olhos, mas reconheci a voz da minha mãe. Ninguém nunca deve ter ouvido tantos 'como você está se sentindo?' na vida como eu estou ouvindo aqui enquanto tô perto de atravessar o cabo da boa esperança.

Como eu estou me sentindo?

Bem, vamos começar pelo fato de que não existe possibilidade de fazer nada sozinha: Eu não tomo banho sozinha, eu não me alimento sozinha e, principalmente, eu não respiro sozinha.

Você precisa concordar comigo que esse não é exatamente o sonho de vida de uma garota – ou de qualquer pessoa, para falar a verdade – mas o negócio é que isso só me afetava parcialmente. Eu acho que poderia lidar com tudo numa boa se eu pudesse...

Ler.

Pronto. Eu disse. É isso que tem acabado comigo.

Me tiraram o meu único e verdadeiro talento, a única coisa que que ainda fazia de mim... Hazel.

E sim, eu estou incomodada por me sentir incomodada. Eu havia prometido a mim mesma – e à lembrança de Gus – que eu seria durona. Que eu não reclamaria, que eu aceitaria, que eu seria eu mesma até o fim, não essa molenga que banca a chorona toda vez que ninguém está por perto. Não essa garota que finge dormir porque não agüenta mais manter os olhos abertos.

E todas essas coisas são tão dolorosas de pensar que eu não podia nem cogitar a ideia de verbalizá-las.

Mamãe não precisava disso. Realmente não precisava. Eu queria que ela visse em mim exatamente o que eu nunca almejei ser: Uma heroína.

(A morte faz essas coisas com as pessoas).

Eu não estava buscando glória nem nada com esse intuito... É só que vai haver um tempo em que as coisas vão ficar realmente cinzas para o lado dela e eu queria garantir que quando ela pensasse em desistir, se espelhasse em mim e na minha suposta força para continuar de pé.

Sei que ela – e papai – já me prometeram isso, mas continua sendo um medo que tento a muitas custas não alimentar.

Acho que foi por isso que mantive os olhos fechados. E não é por nada não, mas fingir que estou dormindo é a minha única especialidade que não sofreu nenhuma mutação depois que fiquei doente;

A questão é que talvez fosse melhor não ter feito isso.

_"Fale devagar, eu não consigo te ouvir. Minha mente continua girando, cada vez mais perto da chuva no telhado... E da chuva na minha cabeça."_

Porque depois de se 'certificar' que eu estava realmente dormindo, mamãe começou a falar o que eu penso que ela estava esperando para falar na primeira oportunidade que me visse inconsciente.

E ela começou explicitando o quanto me amava tanto, tanto... Contou histórias tão antigas sobre mim que nem constavam no meu banco de lembranças mental. Eu sempre fui a criança mais inteligente que ela ouviu falar, jurou. Eu, que comecei a ler quase sozinha enquanto observava contos de fadas aos três – quase quatro – anos, e a surpreendi ao reconhecer as iniciais do meu nome. O orgulho dela. O orgulho _deles_.

Não sei se foi porque a voz dela embargou ou se porque começou a falar rápido – como fazia sempre que ficava ansiosa – mas as palavras começaram a ficar confusas, a voz distante... Eu gostaria de pedir para que ela se acalmasse, para que falasse um pouco devagar, porque eu me dei conta que a voz da minha mãe era uma das coisas mais bonitas do mundo.

Eu não queria que ela parasse nunca porque eu me sentia embalada por aquele timbre (mesmo que desesperado). Me sentia confortada.

_Quase_ me sentia Hazel novamente.

Mas dessa vez, nem se eu quisesse, eu poderia responder.

Então fiquei ouvindo e ouvindo...

E ela me amava tanto e tanto...

Em algum momento, escutei a chuva bater lá fora e por um instante esquisito foi como se ela estivesse dentro de mim. Me encharcando. Me fazendo sentir frio. Mas me fazendo ser livre também.

_"E isso só fica tão confuso... Não é em nenhum lugar aqui e é em todo lugar que eu não quero estar, mas ainda estou presa"_

Eu acabei dormindo de verdade. Mas o pior é que tornei a abrir os olhos.  
E cara, foi decepcionante, porque eu queria ter morrido na hora em que minha mãe estava falando.

Seria quase poético. Egoísta, é verdade, mas eu estava preparada naquele momento, se é que se pode estar preparado para esse tipo de _evento_.

Quis xingar as paredes, a vida, o universo e mais. Ao invés disso, me limitei a olhar para o teto. Isaac veio me visitar e ele entrou no quarto sozinho, o que era um avanço. Usava uma muleta completamente desenhada como guia e eu, senhoras e senhores, era a artista responsável por aqueles desenhos.

– Como você está se sentindo? – Eu disse que as pessoas só sabem dizer isso.

– Tirando a minha condição física, psicológica e financeira, nunca estive tão bem. – Respondi e ao contrário dos outros, Isaac não se sentiu ofendido pela minha resposta mal criada. Nós dois rimos juntos.

E paramos ao mesmo tempo.

Eu já o conheço a tempo o suficiente para saber que ele lembrou do mesmo que eu._'Estou numa montanha russa que só vai para cima'. _Por um misero instante, eu quase acreditei ouvir a voz dele outra vez.

Isaac que transpôs o silêncio, dizendo que Monica finalmente o procurara no dia anterior. Eu não estava muito certa sobre que reação tomar, então permaneci em silencio, esperando ele me dar alguma outra dica para eu saber o que fazer.

Quando eu notei que ele esperava o mesmo de mim, resolvi perguntar:

– Como _você _está se sentindo?

– Eu estou me sentindo um tanto perdido, Hazel.

Eu assenti.

Eu também estava.

_"Eu estou sozinha numa bicicleta para dois"_

– Como foi?

– Ahm, ela disse que sentia muito mesmo. Que tinha ficado com medo, que não sabia como agir, mas que nos meses em que ficamos separados ela descobriu que não poderia ficar com mais ninguém e coisas assim.

Silêncio outra vez.

– E então? – Perguntei novamente, baixinho.

– Minha mãe acha que ela é uma vadia.

– E você?

– Eu... – Ele fez uma pausa. – Eu _não consigo_ achar. – Eu suspirei. O Isaac era um cara legal. Ele tinha perdido o Augustus e daqui a pouco me perderia também. Eu torci para que Monica estivesse dizendo a verdade e pelo menos jogasse vídeo game com ele.

– Algumas pessoas demoram mais para entender como funciona isso de Para Sempre. – Eu não sabia exatamente o que estava dizendo, mas foi isso que me ouvi falando. O Isaac pareceu gostar porque ele sorriu de uma maneira genuína.

Me ocorre agora que eu nunca tinha o visto sorrir daquela maneira.

Depois que ele foi embora, meu pai apareceu, encerrando a cota de visitas diárias. Ele não me perguntou nada, apenas se sentou ao meu lado, levantando-se uma única vez para colocar o novo cd de The Hectic Glow para tocar. Nenhum de nós dois tinha certeza se isso transgredia ou não as regras do hospital, então nos divertimos achando que estávamos sendo rebeldes. Eu o lembrei que ele era o meu pai e não deveria incentivar esse tipo de comportamento, ao que ele riu até... Bem. Chorar, como era típico.

Então eu segurei sua mão e simplesmente fiquei olhando para ele.

– Mamãe esteve aqui mais cedo. – Ele me disse.

– Eu sei. – Murmurei, encarando um dos muitos tubinhos que me conectavam a uma das muitas maquinas. – Peça desculpas por mim.

– Tudo bem. – Ele me ouviu confessar que estava fingindo dormir e apenas esboçou um sorriso. – Ela gosta de te ver dormir. Ou fingir dormir, como foi o caso.

– Acabei dormindo mesmo.

– Eu sei. – Ele disse.

– Pai?

– Hm.

– Me pergunte como estou me sentindo. – Pedi.

– Como você está se sentindo?

– Eu estou me sentindo sozinha numa bicicleta para dois. – Confessei. Era a primeira vez que falava sobre Augustus, mesmo de um modo indireto. Eu sei que não é muito sensível dizer que estou me sentindo sozinha quando ele, mamãe, Isaac e as duas enfermeiras legais, alem da Dra. Maria e da Kaitlyn estão realmente preocupados comigo. Mas era assim que eu me sentia. E quando meu pai assentiu, eu quis chorar e agradecer por aquele gesto.

Porque naquele momento, assim como as palavras da minha mãe, o silencio dele me confortou e tranquilizou.

–

Eu tornei a dormir e tornei a acordar. Era noite porque os corredores pareciam mais silenciosos do que o habitual. Eu chamei uma das enfermeiras só para abrir as cortinas para mim. Ela o fez de modo meio automático, checou se eu estava bem e saiu.

Eu olhei para o céu lá fora e não reconheci a constelação.

_A culpa é das estrelas._

Eu odiava concordar com Van Houten, mas não tinha alternativa. Cerrei o punho e respirei fundo. Era uma noite bonita. Enquanto eu contava aqueles pequenos pontos luminosos no breu, eu me dediquei a elaborar uma analogia em homenagem a Gus.

E pensei que a morte era como... Como um buraco negro. Um corpo celeste de massa tão grande para o espaço que ocupa, resultando num campo gravitacional tão forte que nem a luz pode escapar.

...E não escapou.

– Okay, Hazel. – Eu murmurei para mim mesma. E então eu chorei. E eu esperei que aquela fosse a ultima vez.

Chorei de tristeza, de dor, de agonia. Mas eu também chorei de alivio, de felicidade, de gratidão.

Chorei até sentir falta de ar.

E mesmo depois que parei, continuei me sentindo sufocada.

Em geral, essa deve ser a hora que a gente começa a entrar em desespero. Mas eu me concentrei em não-gritar. Minha cabeça pareceu explodir em mil estrelas, e eu aguentei firme enquanto o oxigênio rareava.

Pensei em buracos negros, em finitos e infinitos, nas respostas que Van não me deu, no sorriso da minha mãe, no abraço do meu pai, em consoles de vídeo game, em Azulzinho e então tudo foi escurecendo e um pensamento bobo me ocorreu e pareceu eterno:

**Okay.**

Okay que eu não fosse me formar em algo. Okay que eu não veria minha mãe sendo brilhante como assistente social. Okay que eu nunca teria a possibilidade de um futuro com Augustus. Okay que eu não teria as respostas de Uma Aflição Imperial. Okay que eu nunca saberia o desfecho da história de Isaac e Monica...

Okay porque eu tive tudo o que precisava para ter meu próprio infinito.

Okay porque isso era como... Como descobrir e entender, por fim, o significado de tudo.

Okay porque eu tive tudo o que precisava para ficar, mesmo naquele instante em que tudo em mim explodia em dor... Okay.

E aí eu sorri, ou acho que sorri, e num rasgão de delírio eu vislumbrei um sorriso torto. Depois um cigarro apagado entre os dentes. Daí o nariz. E os olhos que eu amava. Eu vi Gus. Meu Augustus e então...


End file.
